Yonin
by Flashfox Tyrell05
Summary: Naruto is experimented causing her to have serval bloodlines and to be sent back in time due to the change reaction of the bloodlines being given at nearly the same time. Read how she changes history. Fem Naru
1. Chapter 1

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

**P.S. using this chapter for the beginning of two stories**

**Prologue:**

At the end of the sealing of Kyuubi into Namikaze Uzumaki Naruko at the cost of the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato's life her father, Uzumaki Kushina her mother disown and exile her from the Uzumaki clan. The Uzumaki clan had stayed in Konoha as a clan since the destruction of Whirlpool. Naruko grew up hated by almost everyone except a small percentage of Konoha's citizen's and Shinobi who believed in their Yondaime's strength and all the Shinobi clans except the Uzumaki clan. She was officially the bane of Konoha. It turned her into a quiet and scared girl.

**8 years since Kyuubi Attack**

Naruko was walking along the quite dark streets of Konoha wearing a black sweater with her hood on, black pants, and black shinobi shoes. She was on her way to her home when she was recognized by some of the villagers. As soon as she was spotted they started to follow her. Naruko immedaitly noticing this and took off running making a wrong turn into an alleyway which ended up as a dead end. Turning around to face the villagers blocking her exit she asked a simple question.

"Why?"

"What do you mean demon" sneered a villager

"Why do you call me a demon? Why do you all beat me up all the time? What have I've done to deserve this! Explain!" Naruko yelling at the end surprising some until a man came out in front of the crowd with his eyes having the faraway look and seemed devoid of life

"You really want to know huh. It's because you are that demon that attacked 8 years ago. You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune! Those markings on your face are proof enough. That tattoo you see on your stomach is what seals you in your human form" said the man before his eyes gained its original color. He leaned to the side clutching his head as if he had a headache

"Don't worry man, we know it took a lot out of you to say that" said another villager placing his hand on his shoulder

"Huh" was his only reply

"So that's it huh. That's why you are torturing me? You're lying! It can't be true" she said shaking her head as her hood came down to reveal her blonde hair

"You are all lying" she said fiercely as she face them as something amazing happened. Her eyes turned from blue to teal with a single small black swirl on the top left. Yellow charka came out blazing all around for a minute before it disappeared along with her eyes turning back to blue making the crowd gain their bearings

"You whore! I'll teach you to raise your voice at me" yelled the man as he ran at her and punched her in the face making her step back some to which he followed up with a kick to the stomach sending her to the floor with a yelp from her. Before she could get up he was on top of her with the other men surrounding her. He had her hands pinned down by his arms.

"Now you are going to truly suffer. You have the pleasure of having us for your first" said the man smirking with the others as she looked at them in horror.

"No, no wait stop. Not that!" she pleaded as the man smirked and started ripping off her clothing. The man now had her sweater and shirt ripped off and thrown to the side as the man was now touching her breast. The men around her had held her down while others were touching her as well.

"This is your true nature whore. This is what you like, tons of men touching you" said the man before he started to remove her pants. Due to her kicking he ripped a large spot of her pants right above her knee and made a few rip marks here and there on the pants before he fully removed them. Not even bothering with her undergarments he just straight up grabbed and ripped them off showing her privates to them.

"Stop it! No more!" shouted Naruko as the man rubbed it a little before standing up to remove his pants.

"I'll go first" said the man pulling down his pants to reveal his member as Naruko stared at his size in shock

"No! That's too big, it will never fit. You'll break me in half" shouted Naruko as the man bended down in front of her to try and put it in. Naruko felt the tip slowly and roughly start to forcedly go in but before it could any farther than that a man wearing a pure black cloak with a hood on appeared right over Naruko in front of the man who was trying to rape her nearly accomplishing it. He back handed the man off of her before he did a lightning fast spin kick, kicking all the others off and away from her. Naruko crawled to her knee's to see the man now in front of her with his back turned to her facing the villagers. She notices that she was still naked so she quickly grabbed what remained of her shirt next to her to try and cover her as much as she could. The man then turned around to face her as she looked into his hood only to see all black except for one red eye with black commas around it before the black commas changed into some strange shape.

"Who are you?" she asked

"My name is Uchiha Madara" said the man as he flashed threw a couple of hand seals slamming his hand into the floor. It created a red barrier around the two before it disappeared.

"What do you want?"

"I'm just going to try something on you. If it works I won't come back to kill you but I will take you as my slave in the future so you can bare me powerful heirs" said Madara pulling out six tubes that each were filled with different color liquids and instead of the usual one point needle it had four points. Each tube was the size of Naruko's risk to her elbow. Madara grabbed Naruko by the neck lifting her up in the air but not chocking her as a man jumped down in front of them.

"Who are you and what do you think you are doing to Naruko?" said the man pulling out a kunai

"So this is the man capable of rivaling me in quite a few years of training if his mind is set to it and fulfill the Sharingan requirements. The current clan head of the infamous clan Uchiha Fugaku" said Madara as Fugaku activated his Sharingan noticing them red barrier

"I won't repeat myself" glared Fugaku

'What is that red barrier around them two' thought Fugaku

"I am one of the founder s of Konoha and the founder of your clan" said Madara facing him with his strange Sharingan

"Uchiha Madara" growled Fugaku

'How is he still alive? Could it be because of his strange Sharingan?' thought Fugaku

"You should be thanking me. I saved this girl from being raped by those men behind you" said Madara as Naruko tried to use her fingers to free herself from his grip with no success, not even a bulge. Fugaku turned to look at every one of the men behind him memorizing their face with the Sharingan before looking back at Madara holding Naruko in the air.

"Well where was I, oh yeah my experiment" said Madara as he used his charka to hold the tubes in the air before using his index and middle finger to hit a pressure point on her neck to make her body limb causing her to drop her shirt.

"I can't move" cried out Naruko

"Really! That's good than so I can begin. Now this would only hurt a bit…wait I mean a lot hehe" smirked Madara as he focused charka in Naruko making her seal appear.

"This is where that damn fox is. Well time to scream" said Madara as his five fingers lit up with seals on them with white charka surrounding them. Fugaku chose this minute to attack with a charka enhance punch but it didn't even put a dent in the barrier. He jumped back forming some hand seals and unleashed a fire ball at the barrier but it still did nothing. Madara had then slammed his hand onto Naruko's seal earning him a loud scream of pain from Naruko. When his hands came off her stomach it showed a chain of seals around the original seal. He then pulled his arm back again as it lit up again this time with black fames and different seals on it before he rammed it again into her seal making her scream even more. He removed it to show even more seals around his newly created one.

"There now that should make you absorb all of Kyuubi's charka by the time you are 12 sending Kyuubi home to Makai" said Madara smirking

"So you want to kill the Kyuubi" said Fugaku

'So I'm not Kyuubi but it's sealed in me' thought Naruko in a hell of a lot of pain

"Of course not. Kyuubi can't be killed even by means of sealing. It would break out sooner or later. It's a Bijuu so if it is defeated or killed it would come right back. Now my true experiments" said Madara grabbing a tube full of green liquid.

"If the Kyuubi is strong and mystical as it suppose to be, then you will survive this. It contains the Mokuton bloodline which you will now have" said Madara as he stabbed the four points of the needle into Naruko's neck releasing the whole tube into her making her squirm in pain a little but it was not as bad as the new seals.

"Now this will hurt like hell. Even more than those new seals" said Madara smirking as he grabbed one tube filled with blue liquid.

"This will add a lot more charka paths to your eyes making your eyes capable for the other tubes" he said as he injected the tube into her neck. Naruko's eyes became blank before she screamed the loudest scream that guarantee that everyone in Konoha heard until she couldn't scream anymore. She was shaking a lot as blood started to come out of her eyes. Madara ignored all of this as he took a tube filled with red liquid.

"Now for this one. It contains the Uchiha bloodline. The essence of my old eyes" said Madara stabbing it into her neck. He then took out a tube filled with yellow liquid.

"The now extinct beast king bloodline. You should really feel honor to have this bloodline" and with that he injected the liquid into her

"Let's not forget the Rinnegan I swap from that brat" he said injecting her with a gray liquid not noticing a large amount of charka building up within Naruko's eyes and her seal on her stomach

"And last but not least the extinct bloodline for over hundreds of years Life's eye" said Madara injected her with the last tube full with glowing white liquid. As soon as he finished injecting the liquid Naruko exploded with a large amount of blue charka blowing Madara back. She fell onto her knees as her eyes and seal glow white. Soon within in her eyes changed. Her eyes became teal with a small black swirl on the top left (Uzumaki bloodline), then red with one black comma (Uchiha Bloodline), next yellow with a black slit (Beast King Bloodline), gray with rings around the pupil (Rinnegan), and last pure black with white dots all over looking like the sky at night and the Kanji for time on the top left. It kept on switching between the bloodlines before her whole body lighted up white and disappeared.

"What happened where is she" glared Madara looking around

**Konoha Morning at a training ground**

Naruko woke up to see the bright sun beaming down at her. She looked around to see 3 training logs on the floor. She soon started to hear voices approaching her before two shouts. One was like a sound of joy and one was a sound of shock. She tried to flip herself on her back before a shadow stood over her and wrapped its arms around her in a motherly way.

"Oh look at the curves on her" shouted a voice around her

"Shut up Jiraiya and keep your perverted acts to yourself!" yelled a female voice holding her up in a hug

"Ow don't be mad she has better curves and assets then you Tsunade. You will grow eventually" laughed the Jiraiya person as Tsunade started to gain tick marks

"Maybe you should go get sensei before she rips your head off" said another voice

"Oh come on Orchimaru you want me to miss 'this' beauty and get him" yelled Jiraiya

"Yes I do. Come Tsunade we shall take her to the hospital while Jiraiya gets are sensei" was the last words she heard before falling asleep

There will not be any parings for Naruko which will be explained later


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

Naruto woke up to see a white ceiling. Not even fully looking around she knew she was in a hospital. She was even more confused when she saw she was in a hospital gown in a white clean bed. Next to her was an opened window and all around her were medical things. After fully taking in her surroundings she thought of everything that just happened. The attempted rape (Shivers), experiments on her by her so called 'savior', loads of pain, and blinding white light.

'_Well there is one being I can access that knows everything about me so maybe I can get answers from it'_ thought Naruto before she reached deep into the depts. of her mind reaching a gate with a seal on it.

'_Kyuubi no kitsune'_ thought Naruto as in response to the thought two glowing red eyes opened up and glared down at her

"**I already know why you are here so shut up and let's cut to the chase here so you can get out of my face"**

"Alright explain"

"**What your 'savoir' did to you is by no means little things. His true name is Uchiha Madara"**

"**What he did was fused into you the sole Genetics and DNA of a few bloodline limits. With me in you, it allowed you to live through it with making little things here and there. You can use the Mokuton which gives you the ability to use wood and plants jutsu's as well as other things if you use your head to break down the bloodline to its basic's. With enough training you could be at the Shodaime's level in using it but don't let it get to your head. You could be as strong as him in using it but I highly doubted you can as strong as him. In his prime he could give your Yondaime and Sandaime in their prime a run for their money and trash anyone else. The side effect is that when you use any type of the bloodline your eyes will turn green with a black tree in the middle.**

**You have the Rinnegan which was the same eye doujutsu that the Rikudou Sennin had. He gave birth to all your ninja techniques. Your eye will be gray with rings around it. I WILL not tell you the details on it but only a few techniques on it. You will learn little by little of it over time or if I feel like telling you. That doujutsu is nothing to mess around with and has to be handle carefully.**

**You also have that cursed Sharingan. The strange thing was that he fused his own genenitcs of the Sharingan making you have to potential to have a Sharingan as powerful as his. With me sealed in you Madara having the power to control me up to a certain extent and him giving you all my nine tails worth of power gives full control of that charka. But me being a bijuu it will take 2 to maybe 5 years to gain back my original strength. So now you have 9 tails worth of charka as your back storage and later on in life my regain storage as well.**

**He also gave two extinct bloodlines that were wiped of the face of this map during the first great Shinobi war which Kami knows how he got it. They should interest you a lot because they certainly interest me. One is called the "Law of Life". Your eyes turn black with a four point star in it. You control the laws of life for a limited time, matter, space, time, gravity, pressure, even death. But it takes a hell of a lot of training and time to do something serious with it which you humans do not have. But thanks to your next bloodline you do. **

**Your last bloodline is the 'Lord of the Beast' bloodline. It basically allows you to control all animals and any summons up to the extent of your training in it. You can also summon any animal without the contract as long as you make the deal with them. If you become a high level master in this bloodline you could even control the Bijuu. Your lifespan is for 100 to 200 years which could change with you sealed in me and you stop aging at the age of 21. For females it makes you the most beautiful women in all the lands and you could A-sexually reproduce if you want. And last you gain amazing strength, an increase in speed, and your eyes turn yellow with a black slit in it.**

**The last thing you need to know was he sent you back in time to before the 3****rd**** great ninja war. I think your Nidaime is your current leader. Now that I told you everything you need to know,…Get OUT OF HERE!"** yelled Kyuubi roaring and releasing charka that sent her back awake and knock her back down on the bed as a man wearing black shinobi uniform opened the door. Naruto stared in shock at the person in front of her.

'_Ojii-san! But he is so young'_ she thought as she watched him performed hand seals making a sound barrier

"Ok start talking young lady. You have no files or any records from any village in the land of fire, you appear from nowhere heavily injured, and there are the seals on your stomach. I recognize those seals from the forbidden scrolls. You must have something very powerful sealed in you in order for someone to be desperate enough to give up their soul and use the Shodaime's seals to seal it" said Hiruzen

"Well there is no point in lying. I trust you in my time line so I should be able to trust you in this time line" started Naruto before she told him everything that happened to her

**After explanation**

Hiruzen was sitting down on a chair taking in everything that he heard which was quite frankly shocking and impossible but he believed her. After all who fully understands a Bijuu besides the fact they are very powerful.

"Well I believe you. Just stay here while I'll report to the Hokage" he said as he Shunshin off to the Hokage tower

**Hokage Tower**

Hiruzen arrived to see the Nidaime doing some paperwork when he stopped to look at him. He formed a sound barrier before looking at him.

"What did you find out about that girl?" he asked as Hiruzen signed and sat down

"Well sensei to start off her name is Naruto and-" he started as he explained everything he learned from her

**After Explanation**

"Well this is something interesting. You are now her temporary guardian until otherwise. I will discuss this with the council since they must learn of this" said the Nidaime standing up and removing the sound barrier and summoning an Anbu to summon the council while Hiruzen left to get Naruto new things and to later meet her again

**Hour Later Council meeting**

Everyone was now seated waiting on the Nidaime to explain on what was the reason he called the meeting. Unlike in the future were the council was corrupt this council was kept under control by the Nidaime. All the clan heads and civilian members looked at the Nidaime as he began to talk.

"A sudden turn of events has just happened that will change a lot of things" he started as he explained everything about Naruto

"So what do you suggest Hokage-sama" said the Hyuuga clan head

"Well since she wanted to be a ninja I will allow it and she will study underneath my student Hiruzen. When she is of age meaning at least 18 she could discuss anything clan wise" said Nidaime as everyone nodded

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto just lay in her bed looking at her ceiling wondering what was going to happen to her when the door opened to reveal Hiruzen holding a bag of clothes smiling at her.

"Good news, you are staying with me and my wife as I train you while you attend the academy. When you become a gennin you can move out and live on your own if you want" smiled Hiruzen as she smiled and thanked him as he handed her the bag. Quickly getting up quickly she went to the bath room to change coming back out with a long sleeve orange shirt, black pants and sandals, and an long orange scarf around her neck reaching down her back.

"Well than let's get you settle in and begin your training" he smiled leading her away

**Few years later**

Over the past years Naruto progressed well in her ninja career becoming a gennin and teamed up with Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orchimaru underneath Sarutobi Hiruzen. The team for one was kind of awkward. Jiraiya would flirt with Naruto, Tsunade would beat him for it, with Jiraiya yelling at her accusing her of being jealous and flat chested causing the two to fight while the others shook their heads. Jiraiya had went to Mt. Myouboku learning underneath them learning to summon toads, Tsunade learned to summon slugs and medical jutsu, and Orchimaru learned to summon snakes and gaon his obsession for knowing all jutsu. The group execpt for Hiruzen didn't know how each other came into possession of the other's contract. For Naruto she had her Sharingan on the 3rd comma and was learning how to master her animal bloodline which she took the liking in summoning foxes, dragons, and panthers while she slowly progressed with the others. They were all now 18 and chuunin when 5 months ago the third great Shinobi war was declared. Being chunnin they worked with each other on the front lines while Hiruzen went back with his old team.

**Now**

The team of chuunin was staying behind a large rock as a rain storm of jutsu was being launched at their position. Along with the team were three other chuunin. On the other side was Iwa nin launching the jutsu.

"So any plans?" asked Jiraiya as Naruto and Tsunade shook their heads

"Just one" said Orchimaru holding a handful of kunai before throwing it at the direction the jutsu was coming from. He waited a few seconds before a few explosions went off. Hearing the explosions go off Orchimaru jumped out of cover throwing snakes from his hand with Tsunade and Naruto following. Jiraiya created a swamp causing the Iwa nin to sink as Naruto activated her Sharingan forming hand seals and unleashed a fire jutsu at the swamp lighting it on fire as Tsunade killed the stragglers with a few well place kunai. The group met up in the middle of the field when one of the chuunin spoke up.

"That was amazing" said a shocked chuunin but before they could respond three Konoha chuunin appeared in front of the group.

"Tsunade, Orchimaru, Naruto, Jiraiya" one chuunin called out as they nodded but before they could speak again from the bushes hundreds of Iwa nin came out surrounding them.

"Shit!" yelled Tsunade as Naruto quickly formed hand seals as the Iwa nin was forming hand seals

"_**Mokuton no jutsu"**_ she called out slamming her hands on the ground making a wooden barrier come over them and a mini forest form around it as the Iwa nin launched their jutsu at it but none getting through. Using Katon element Orchimaru lit up a small spot on the floor in the barrier. It showed everyone safe and ok and Naruto leaning against the wall with her eyes closed panting heavily.

"She made it just in time" sign Jiraiya

"That jutsu must take a lot out of her" said one of the chuunin that just recently came

"No it's just we were fighting for a while and I had to rush the jutsu" said Naruto slowly walking over to the group

"While we wait why were you sent to us?" asked Orchimaru as the three bowed their heads a little. One having enough courage walked up to them holding a scroll

"The Nidaime-sama has fallen in battle" he said as the group looked at him in shock but none more than Tsunade as she started crying her eyes out. Naruto had held her for support as he continued on.

"He stopped a large force of Iwa and Amen nins and went against Hanzou the Salamander in his exhausted state and died. His last request was that your sensei Sarutobi Hiruzen becomes the new hokage. The Sandaime Hokage" he started as the group looked at him in shocked

"How long was this" asked Jiraiya

"That was a month and a half ago. The Sandaime-sama was really amazing. Ever since the Nidaime-sama passed away he went training crazy then went into the field and started massacring the enemy. They started calling him Kami no Shinobi. Now your next orders are to head towards Ame and assist all forces you come across there. And your four are now promoted to jounin" he said unsealing four jounin's vest for them

"Damn this is messed up" muttered Jiraiya

"But first let's take care of this problem outside" said Orchimaru cutting his thumb along with Jiraiya, Naruto, and a sad but willing Tsunade doing the same.


	3. Chapter 3

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu"**_was called out as Manda, Gamabunta, Katsuyu, Ryuu the dragon boss. Together they caused massive destruction wiping out the nins that had surrounded them before they were dismissed and the group went on their ways.

The newly promoted jounin's had went toward Ame so they can assist the forces there. Arriving at the battlefield they could see massive deaths everywhere along with battles. Naruto had fell onto her knees as she saw some of the people she had made friends with bodies dead on the field.

"Come on Naruto-Chan. We have to keep going" said Jiraiya grabbing Naruto on her shoulder while Tsunade held her other shoulder gently supporting her like she did before. Not so soon after they had joined the battle putting the battle in Konoha's favor. It even allowed Naruto to fully use her bloodlines to the max in order for her to stay alive. She had fully mastered her Uzugan (Uzumaki bloodline), Sharingan (Including the Mangekyou), and Mokuton. She mastered her Lord of the beast bloodline enough to control all animals except enemy summons and bijuu's but was able to fully master her amazing speed and strength. For her Life's eye she can control gravity around a certain area for up to 10 seconds and freeze time for only 10 seconds around a certain area. Over the year they became the perfect team up to the point where people feared them the minute they stepped into a battlefield. They seemed unbeatable until they faced Salamander Hanzou were they lost.

**Now**

Tsunade was leaning on Jiraiya while Naruto leaned against Orchimaru who was kneeling. They were all bruised, injured, and tired looking up at Hanzou who stared down at them from on top a salamander.

"You four put up a most impressive battle. I will allow you to live if you go by the name the Yonin" said Hanzou as the four had no choice but to accept it. The four after getting away staid underneath a cliff to recover their injuries. After a week they were fully rested and healed when as they were going to get ready to leave an orange hair kid walked up to them making them all stare at him.

"Food" he said holding out his hand as they saw behind him were two other kids

"Orphans" said Tsunade

"We should just put them out of their misery. They won't survive at this time alone" said Orchimaru pulling out a kunai

"No Orchimaru" said Jiraiya stopping him as Naruto pulled out some food from her bag and giving it to them as Jiraiya did the same.

"Go on ahead of me. I will caught up when I feel they are ready" said Jiraiya making Orchimaru and Tsunade stare at him unsure

"Don't worry. I will stay with him" said Naruto as the two was finally convinced and left

Jiraiya and Naruto had found out their names were Konan, Nagato, and Yahiko. To their shock they found out Nagato had the Rinnegan. Naruto had then personally trained him in using and controlling it showing him her own. She became a mother of sorts in her eyes to them but to Nagato it was a crush. Once they finished training them and giving them some pointers they decided they can leave now.

"Well we taught you everything you need. You must now make your own path now" said Jiraiya

"You take care of each other" smiled Naruto ruffing up Yahiko's hair and petting Konan's hair. "And you Nagato. I'm counting on you. I know you are destine for great things so don't give up" she smiled ruffing up his hair before they started walking away

"Wait don't go" he started stopping them as he continued "because….I love you!" he shouted hugging Naruto's leg shocking her and making her blush as Jiraiya snickered

"Well if you really want my heart you must get stronger and accomplish your goal first. As well as get older. But no worries my bloodline allows me to stay young for over a hundred years so don't grow old to fast" she smiled kissing his cheek before leaving

Over the years as war progressed on the Yonin made a huge impact on the war until things got a little changed up. Naruto left the village to travel the ninja nations after seeing a massacre along with the other horrors of war. Tsunade had an apprentice named Shizune who they soon left the village after the death of her lover and brother. Jiraiya toke on a team which consisted of Namikaze Minato who became the Yellow Flash ending the war becoming the Yondaime Hokage. Orchimaru had an apprentice named Anko but soon betrayed the village leaving behind Anko in one of his labs. Soon after Jiraiya had finished setting up his spy network and worked for the village outside the village. So in the end all Yonin's left the village. Soon after Kyuubi attacked the village which caused the Yondaime to try and seal it up but instead of killing him he fell in a comma which only made Kushina take care of the baby Naruto. It has been 13 years since then and another few months since Orchimaru's failed attempt with the invasion.

**Now**

Walking along the path of fire country was four figures. They all had blond hair and blue eyes but the one was a female wearing a long black trench having a long black collar and a black one strap bag on her back. Next to her was a teen that looked similar to her had a long selves blue shirt with a black line going from its shoulder down and black pants and a book bag. He looked 18 only. Next was a boy kid being 14 having a white shirt and blue pants and a blue back pack. The last one was a boy 13 years old wearing an orange shirt and blue pants along with having an orange back pack. They were walking by Tanzaku Castle when saw two people walking in the opposite direction toward them. Naruto recognized them immediately and she was sure they noticed her too. As they were walking by Naruto went right by her not saying a word but stopped seeing two people in front of her land.

"Oh Naruto-chan. I thought I would never find you" said a man smirking as Naruto glared at him

"I was hoping not to ever see your face Orchimaru" she said as Tsunade froze and turned around to see them

"Kaa-san is this that traitorous snake sannin" asked the 14 year old

"Yes it is Kenji" she responded

"Don't worry Kaa-san. I'll handle this" yelled the 13 year old but before he could make it any further Naruto grabbed him by his collar pulling him back to her side before she smacked him on his head lightly

"Don't be an idiot. He is a sannin Hiro" she said

"You are a mother now and you still look as beautiful as you did all those years ago thanks to your Lord of the Beast bloodline. I'm guessing they have no father which means you used that bloodline to have them. What's the matter? Is it the fact you left the village all alone" said the man next to him as Naruto looked away and the eldest stepped forward in front of her

"You suggest you leave her alone before I pound your face into the ground" he said as the man smirked as him

"I doubt that. I was trained by Orchimaru-sama himself" he said proudly as Orchimaru spoke up

"Kabuto I suggest you watch your mouth" he warned him looking at teen's now Rinnegan eyes

"You should listen to him since my Kaa-san trained me since I was 4" he said glaring with his Rinnegan eyes

"Akio that's enough. What do you want Orchimaru?"

"Well I want you to join me" he smirked as she glared "And I need your help as well Tsunade-chan" he smirked as she walked up to them

"I refuse. We are leaving" said Naruto walking on ahead when Tsunade grabbed her hand

"We will talk later" she said

"Don't count on it" she replied continuing on leaving the two groups to talk

She later entered a restaurant with her kids as they ordered up all the foods on the menu. Naruto ate quietly watching Kenji and Hiro fight with their chop sticks smiling while Akio shook his head. She enjoyed this peaceful moment until it was invaded by Tsunade and Shizune siting down at their table and ordering as well.

"What do you want?" asked Naruto before go back to eating her noodles

"Is that how you greet your teammates" she asked pulling out some cards

"You know you suck in cards and I have the most amazing luck in it" she said eyeing those cards as the bells to the door ranged with two figures entering.

"Well what do we have here? Naruto-chan and Tsunade-chan" said a man as they turned to see no other than Jiraiya and a blonde hair boy with blue eyes having whisker marks

"Jiraiya. What an unpleasant surprise" started Tsunade

"What do you want?" asked Naruto as the two sat down

"You know Sarutobi-sensei passed away right" started Jiraiya

"Yes I heard of it" responded Naruto "So have I" said Tsunade both looking down

"Well Konoha is in need of a new Hokage"

"You don't say" said Tsunade as Naruto smacked Hiro lightly for picking on his brother

"Konoha want's you Tsunade-chan to be the Godaime Hokage" he said as everyone looked at him in shock. "and if you refuse they would want you Naruto to become the Hokage"

"I refuse" said Naruto standing up and placing the money down on the table for their meals

"What" yelled the boy with Jiraiya as she grabbed her sons to leave

"I refuse as well" said Tsunade

"What you give the title of Hokage to them two" yelled the boy with Jiraiya

"Naruto be quiet" he said

'_So he has the same name as me and judging by those marks I would say he is the Kyuubi jinchuuriki'_ thought Naruto

"The hokage job is not suited for me. We are leaving" she said walking to her hotel with her kids

"Who was that lady?" asked Naruto

"That was the other Yonin like me. She is the Blood Yonin" he said

"Why is she called that?" "It's because she has many bloodlines one including the bloodline the Sharingan which your teammate has" he said before looking at Tsunade to find her reasons on refusing

**Next Day**

Naruto woke up to see Akio sleeping on the bed next to hers while Kenji and Hiro slept next to her holding on to her. Slowly waking them she got them all ready as she toke them to a clearing. Once finding a good spot she sat on a rock crossing her legs as she watched Akio train his brothers. She watched happily until a figure appeared next to her.

"Can't you leave me alone Jiraiya" she started not even looking at him

"Awww don't be like that. You raised some strong kids here" he smiled

"You try and turn them into a pervert I will beat you into paste before I have Tsunade go an round with you" she warned

"Your no fun" he pouted "And you're a pervert" she glared "Am not!...I'm a super pervert" he smiled moving closer to her as her eye twitched. When he was going to put his hand around her a large rock came flying and smacked him away from her.

"Keep her hands from Kaa-san you perv" yelled Kenji with yellow eyes and a black slit singling he was using his Lord of the Beast Bloodline

"Jiraiya don't you ever give up on trying to cope a feel with me" she asked shaking her

"Never" was a sound heard from the down form until a foot slammed down on his back making him scream in pain as a crater form

"Damn pervert" growled Tsunade "I saw what you tried"

"Super pervert" he whispered before twitch marks appeared on Tsunade as she kicked him deeper in the ground


End file.
